


The Four Long Seasons

by Anithene



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/Anithene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bed still smells of the clover she'd perfumed herself with. Byakuya has never found a reason to deny her any request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frost at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Four Seasons will be a collection of NC-17 oneshots centering on Byakuya/Yoruichi and Byakuya/Hisana. 
> 
> This chapter will be broken into two parts: This part is Byakuya/Hisana, the second part will be Byakuya/Yoruichi.
> 
> NOTE: I've put this on hiatus.

“Hisana, please. You’re still ill.”

His wife looks to him with large, playful eyes. They are the color of a long summer night; he wouldn’t be surprised if some god had stuck twin pieces of the galaxy in them upon birth. Hisana’s small, feminine mouth lifts in a smile, before she leans up to touch them upon his cheek.

“I _was_ ill, my Lord. I’m no longer bedridden. Surely you will not refuse your beloved’s only request?”

Byakuya’s hands slip farther about her waist, her small figure enveloped in thick robes to ward off winter’s chill. He kisses her forehead once, twice, before skimming her left temple, her cheek, before finally reaching her ear. He can feel her shudder as he speaks softly into it.

“You know I cannot say ‘no’ to you, Hisana.”

The man feels a shiver of his own when her small hands slide into his robes, palms sliding along his ribs before resting on his back. The lamplight brings color to her pale face, and evening shadows follow every hollow along her throat. Her kimono is the gray of a Verdin’s feathers. She’s wearing his favorite mulberry obi, the hue mimicking her eyes.

Hisana nuzzles his throat, moving her hands to clasp his yukata. “I always liked this blue yukata on you,” she says, fingers running down the wool. Her free hand moves to run through his long, dark hair, falling along his shoulders. She notes the paleness of his skin, longer hours serving the Gotei 13 tiring him. Her worries are quelled when he returns home, and around her, Byakuya is livelier than with anyone else.

Byakuya takes her wandering hand, dipping his head to kiss her.

She sighs through her nose when his lips meet hers, one hand cupped behind her head, the other closing the bedroom doors. Hisana has to stand on tiptoe to reach him. He feels her fingers rake gently through his hair, ticklish, teasing. He doesn’t notice tipping over the tray of tea at their feet as he lifts her, her arms winding about his shoulders.

Their bed still smells like the clover she’d perfumed herself with two days prior; now, he can smell lavender in her hair and on her skin, which he bares to the night and his eyes only. Even after three years of marriage, Hisana has a touch of modesty, and her arms cross, loosely, over her breasts. He shushes her and gently pries them away, gooseflesh erupting on her skin.

“Shall I warm you again?” He presses a grin into her neck, feels her hands begin to tug his clothing away. Her laughter is soft like the snowfall outside.

“Are you certain _you_ will do the warming, Lord Byakuya?”

He doesn’t answer; too busy enjoying her hands on his abdominals, his chest, across his shoulders. After she has tugged his clothing off, Byakuya kisses her again, slow and long, punctuated with sighs. Her eyes wander along his body, pausing to appreciate the strength in his arms, the fading scars on his chest. Byakuya flexes his stomach when her fingers brush his abs.

“Still ticklish, I see,” she grasps either side of his head to guide his lips to her. She wriggles when his fingers dance down her ribs, thumbs pressing into her stomach for a moment, before sliding back up to cup her breasts in his palms.  He squeezes them gently, teasing her nipples into solid nubs, and Byakuya likes the noise she makes when he twists them.

Although Hisana is small, she pulls him down to her with surprising strength. She covers his face and neck with kisses, lighting a blaze within him as she goes. Her teeth nibble at his ear, never hard enough to draw blood; Hisana is as gentle now as ever.

Byakuya feels her tremble as he slides down her body, licking her throat, breath tickling the tender skin of her shoulders.  In all their years of marriage, Byakuya has never marked her pale flesh, because she is not just his lover, but his wife.

Her fingernails scrape lightly down his back as she whispers his name, her dark hair spread upon the pillow. She arches and writhes beneath him, slim legs rubbing along his sides.

She feels the low growl which rumbles from his mouth as he bends his head. Licking the underside of her breast to hear her moan, Byakuya sucks one hard, rosy nipple between his lips. Byakuya groans and circles the tip of his tongue around the sensitive areola, her body endlessly moving beneath his. Her hands are everywhere; in his hair, down his back, clutching his biceps or reaching down to squeeze his buttocks in an insistent manner.

Hisana is gentle and a little shy, but she’s still a woman, and her desires burn intensely as any one of his past, less docile lovers.

She cries out again when his teeth scrape down her stomach, hips rising to meet him. Byakuya doesn’t shush her when she pants his name, unconcerned with anyone who may hear. She says his name like no woman ever has.

Hisana trembles now with longing as he guides both knees behind his neck, her body soft and pliant; able to bend whichever way he pleases.

Her thighs are warm and soft against his cheeks, his breath becoming ragged. Her hands clutch his head as Byakuya licks her soft inner labia. Her fragrance is pungent without being overwhelming, and she tastes salty, bitter and sweet all at once.

Byakuya doesn’t consider himself to be a selfish man. Even at his most impatient he pleasured past lovers in any way they liked, taking more enjoyment from their bliss than his own.

Her clit is already hard before Byakuya teases it with his tongue, nudging the fleshy hood away to suck on it, her thighs quivering. Her whimpers grow unsteady when he dabs the tip of his tongue over it, a moan of his own rumbling up his chest. Hisana pulls on his hair when he pushes first one, then two fingers into her, curling them inside, moving them in a slow, rolling motion. The heat of her moans goes straight through him.

Her thighs begin to jerk, so he kisses the flushed skin of her mons to soothe, before leaning down again and sucking the inner lips into his mouth. Hisana’s cries grow ever louder, hips rising off the bedding. Her body has always been very sensitive to his attentions, and it doesn’t take long before she comes.

He doesn’t restrain her when the first wave of orgasm hits. Byakuya leans above her, one strong hand cupping her entire sex, the other combing through her hair. She shakes and shivers like a maple leaf, whimpers his name. Hisana grips his bicep,  and tenses once more, before her hips fall back onto the bed.

She murmurs words of love and takes him into her arms, legs wrapping about his waist. Byakuya settles his head into her neck, smelling the sweat and perfume on her skin. Her hands flutter up and down his back, across his shoulder blades and over his thighs. Hisana kisses him persistently, tongue slipping past his lips. Byakuya shivers when one of her hands pushes down his stomach, over the flexing muscles, and he lifts upward slightly to grant her access.

Hisana is forceful in her own way, but Byakuya has never found a reason to deny her of any request.

Her hand is warm as anything, feels better than his own ever was on lonely nights. Hisana’s slender fingers cup his balls and press in just the way he likes, and Byakuya groans when they slick back up to draw his foreskin tightly over the head. His hips jerk when she draws it back down, rolling her wrist, giggling faintly. Byakuya’s head falls toward her, eyes heavy-lidded. Hisana savors every moan he gives her.

Her eyes shine playfully in the darkness. “And some say you are unresponsive; how unknowing they are.”

Byakuya nibbles her lower lip, breathing into her ear, “they say that because only you can make me so, Hisana. Don’t be coquettish, my love.”

So saying, Byakuya lifts to kneel before her, prying her hand away, kissing her palm. Hisana shivers as he runs his hands up her stomach, cupping her breasts, molding them however he likes.Hisana leans up to kiss him, hooking her slim legs over his thighs, squealing when his hands cup her bottom to press her against him. They kiss a few moments more, before Byakuya lays her back once again.

Her eyes watch him as he silently strokes himself in preparation, her fingers tripping up his thigh. She bites her lips when he presses the head of his arousal against her, before it slides in with a soft, wet noise. Both her arms go around him as Byakuya slips inside, stretching and filling her. His lips are hot and slick against her neck. Hisana digs her heels into his firm backside as he begins to rock against her, grunting her name. 

Byakuya closes his eyes, head spinning; she’s wet, warm and _perfect_ tight.

His thrusts are hard enough to send vibrations up her back. Hisana arches up, his arms wrapping securely around her waist. Hisana moans and gasps, head back, baring her throat. Byakuya quiets her with a kiss, tongue sliding into her mouth. She bites his lips in return.

Hisana can only give him this, so she gives herself freely. To the Kuchiki clan, she’s only a Rukongai rat, and during the day she averts her eyes, mumbles her thanks. Only during these moments can she free Byakuya from his name, and she from her origins.

Every muscle in her body is drawn tight, head back, arms and thighs tensing about him. Byakuya withdraws, her thighs over his, his hands closing over her hips. He moans and sighs, putting the feel of her to memory. Hisana’s skin is wet with sweat despite the cold, dark hair mussed. Her breasts jar with each push he makes against her, her nipples hard and shining, begging to be kissed.

Hisana says something incomprehensible as Byakuya hoists her legs farther up his back. He leans down to suck one nipple into his mouth, her hands in his hair.

The scratches she leaves on his shoulders will mark. Byakuya presses into her with all his strength, balls-deep inside, cursing as her walls suck him in. Sweat gathers on his forehead as he pushes into her with greater force, burying himself completely, before withdrawing and doing so again and again. His name falls erratically from her lips. Hisana sobs when he draws out, patting her clit with the slick head of his cock to tease her.

Hisana’s whole body tingles, breathing heavily. Modesty gone, she spreads her legs further, pleading, trying to pull him back in. Byakuya rubs his hands consolingly up her arms, whispering words of love and adoration. This only furthers her frustration, so she pulls his hair none-too-gently, giggling between moans.

Byakuya grins a little, just enough to pull his mouth up, and pins her arms to her sides. Their foreheads touch as he leans in to speak. His long, dark hair falls over their faces like a veil. She meets the intensity of his gaze with equal ferocity.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll have to be coarse with you, Hisana. I don’t want to do that.”

She runs her lips along his jaw before she answers, softly, “as if you could be anything but kind to me, my Lord.”

He draws a gasp from her as he jerks back inside, all the way in, hard enough that his testicles slap against her bottom. She clings to him tighter than ever. Byakuya’s lips are dry, muscles burning with exertion, heart thunder-clapping in his ears. Hisana pulls herself against him, breasts crushed against his solid chest. His thumbs dig into the jut of her hipbones.

She meets him thrust for thrust, palms pressed against his face. Their groans and sighs take on a new pitch. When Byakuya burrows his face into her neck, Hisana urges for his release, even as a familiar heat pools into every part of her. His hand slides between them, and she sees stars when his thumb scrapes her clit; once, twice, three times.

Hisana gives a throaty cry when she comes again. It’s swifter this time, less intense, but just as breathtaking. She makes a low noise when Byakuya pulls away from her, even now fearing for her health, as he comes across her thighs and stomach. It’s hot and sticky on her skin.

The room spins, so Hisana closes her eyes, chest heaving, limbs shaking. She hears a rustle of fabric as Byakuya settles down beside her. He lifts one of her knees over his hip to drag his hand over her sex, cupping her as he did before; safe, secure. She’s too weary to speak, so Hisana slides her arms over his shoulders, guiding his head to pillow against her breasts.

Outside, a winter breeze rustles the tree limbs. The room is quiet, save for their breathing and the flickering lamp beside the bed.

Byakuya is the first to speak. He lifts his head, dark gaze resting on her face. “Are you well?”

Her lashes flutter before Hisana opens her eyes. Their color is deeper now, and this close, Byakuya can see every fleck of violet inside them. She nuzzles his cheek, “very well, Lord Byakuya.”

Byakuya runs his thumb over her forehead, brushing the lock of hair falling over her face aside. Hisana watches his adam’s apple move with each word he speaks with fascination.

“I’m glad to hear that, Hisana. Rest now. I’ll be here when you wake.”

She sighs quietly when he lifts her legs up to pull the blankets out from under them, pressing her closer to him as he pulls the covers over. She pillows her head against his arm, resting her cheek on his chest. Her body is soft against his, and Byakuya allows himself to relax against her, looking down upon her face.

Byakuya extinguishes the lamplight, and lies down to sleep beside his wife.


	2. Those who elude us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the Winter War has changed them, but not enough to give a name to their clashes.

If he were to be honest, Byakuya doesn’t know what to call this.

It’s not love, but it’s not hate, either. They blur the lines, and the definition no longer matters; all that matters is touch and smell, the blaze between them.

Yoruichi’s teeth clash almost violently against his as they kiss. Byakuya groans into it, tongue slipping and sliding past her lips, into her mouth, tasting the sake´ they’d shared. Yoruichi releases a growl of her own, sucking his lower lip between her teeth to bite, her hands raking into his hair.

It’s been like this for weeks now. She meets him at the hot springs at the Kuchiki manor, no longer an outlaw, free to come and go at will. Sometimes, they talk. Other times, Yoruichi never arrives, so Byakuya soaks just long enough to will away the winter cold, and leaves.

Neither knows what to call it, nor can give a reason to their meetings. They only know that, for these brief moments, they can erase their pasts and forget their grudges; Byakuya still doesn’t understand her betrayal, and Yoruichi still wishes he could move on from Hisana’s memory. She’s not the annoying were-cat that stole his hair ties, and he’s not a loudmouthed teenager. Time has changed them both.

Five years after the Winter War has changed them, but not enough to give a name to their clashes, her gaze on him in the halls the day after.

Yoruichi pants against his lips. Byakuya can already feel welts forming along his back where she drags her fingernails. Their clothing lies discarded on the rocks hiding the springs from view. As soon as she arrived, the Shihouin Princess wordlessly discarded the layers of robes about her, eyes never leaving his. He rose to meet her in the water, arms easily wrapping about her lithe form, her body pressed tightly against his.

He’s the first to pull away, out of breath, the moist air sticking fine strands of dark hair to his neck. Her lips are soft and shining, golden eyes heavy-lidded. They’re sharper now with maturity, seriousness and softness she didn’t possess in his younger years.

Yoruichi lowers her head to rest it upon his shoulder, his chin tucking comfortably atop it. She can feel his breath on her hair when he speaks.

“Something is troubling you today.”

Yoruichi moves her head to kiss his collarbones, “it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

Her kisses are to distract more than comfort him. Byakuya sighs through his nose and closes his eyes. Her hands rest casually against the small of his back. He wants to say more, but can’t.

Byakuya shivers as her fingertips skim his shoulder blades, tracing the marks made by her own hands. The warm, fragrant water comes up to their knees, rippling with each of their movements. Yoruichi steps back, her hands in his, to lead him to the spring’s edge. Her eyes stare into his as she goes.

The rocks here are smooth and polished, warm to the touch. Yoruichi guides him to sit and kneels before him in the water.

Although the air is warm, her nipples are solid and sensitive, and Yoruichi mewls quietly when he presses against her. She can feel old scars rubbing against her breasts, his chest smooth and undeniably firm.  
  
Yoruichi slips her tongue into his mouth as her hands rub up and down his lithely muscled arms. She grins through the kiss as she feels his erection nudge her stomach; he’s a man now, in mind and in body.

They stare at each other through half-open eyes, his the color of burnished silver, hers dusky yellow. Yoruichi kisses the corners of his mouth as she pulls away, his palm falling flat along her back. Locks of her long hair cling to her nape and shoulders, curled softly with moisture. Yoruichi sighs his name into the  mist.

She doesn’t like the way his eyes soften, so she fists his arousal in her hand to distract him.

Her smirk is feline, full of promises. He’s warm and heavy in her palm, the foreskin silky against her skin. Yoruichi tugs it down to expose the gently rounded head, glistening with moisture, before rolling her wrist back up again in a leisurely way. His mouth parts slightly, but Byakuya’s eyes remain open to look at her.

Yoruichi licks her lips. “You’re so easy to read, Byakuya. This,” she brings the foreskin up over the head, rotating her wrist as she does, “drives you crazy, doesn’t it? Don’t let any of your enemies find out.”

Byakuya sets his jaw, hips jerking slightly in an effort to control himself. She laughs in amusement.

He licks his lips and says, hoarsely, “are you implying something with that statement, then?”

Yoruichi grins and peers up at him with shining, feline eyes. “You can decide that for yourself, Byakuya.”

So saying, she dips her head to nuzzle his stomach, fingers of her free hand stroking up his abs, ignoring the sound of protest he makes. She shushes him by kissing along his navel, tongue running flat against the faint scars. His skin is moist with spring water, and it drips from his hands as they settle into her hair.

The water ripples around them as Yoruichi settles comfortably before him in the water. The spring water is warm, and deep enough that it now laps against the underside of her full breasts.

She feels his shudder as her hand continues to stroke, fingers held in a loose fist around him. Yoruichi grins against him with each bitten-off moan he gives her; even during sex he tries to restrain himself for fear of losing control.

But that’s exactly what she wants. And in the end, that’s what Yoruichi gets.

Byakuya knows how persistent she is; whereas Hisana coaxed him, Yoruichi demands. Not just because she’s a Noble, but because she’s Yoruichi, forceful and prideful like the cat she took the form of.

He has to bite his lips when her index finger and thumb circles the head of his cock, twisting in soft, round motions. Byakuya lets his eyelids shudder closed, lashes spiked with moisture, cheeks beginning to flush. Yoruichi runs her free hand up his stomach and chest, to feel every tremble and clench his body makes. He’s no longer a short tempered, gangly adolescent; beneath her hands are muscles and scars, firm lines and soft, pale skin.

His hands run through her long hair to bind it away from her face, and Yoruichi rolls her eyes at the gentle gesture. She decides to tease him with her tongue instead of her words, slicking it into the sensitive slit before running around the silky head. Byakuya murmurs her name through parted lips.

Her hand rolls down to steady him at the base, the other resting upon his thigh. She can feel him tensing and relaxing with every movement she makes. Yoruichi peers up at him as she runs her tongue along the underside, licking briefly at his balls as she does. His flame-tipped eyes are misty with desire.

Yoruichi takes him in with a tight, wet suck, lips sliding over the head and shaft in one motion. His hips jerk into her as Yoruichi cups his balls with her free hand, warm and heavy, rolling them against her palm. Her eyes are lowered, dark lashes fluttering.

She rubs the tender underside of his cock with her tongue, pressing it against the head in small, firm circles. Yoruichi can hear his breath begin to shorten, and the hands in her hair begin to pull. She hums around him for his pleasure and her own. Yoruichi guides her free hand down, into the water and across herself, fingertips lightly touching her clit.

Yoruichi looks up to him as she begins to bob her head, lips sucking harder now, and she feels a spark of pride and desire as his eyes meet hers. They’re intense and slightly lowered, dark lashes against pale skin. She knows it’s not the warm water that’s brought color to his face.

Her fingers rake violently down his stomach, feeling rather than seeing the tiny red slits as they open up beneath her palm. His hands grip painfully into her hair, the spark sizzling up her back. Yoruichi withdraws only to swirl her tongue around the soft head, breath coming out in pants. She sends him a warning glare as he tugs her hair again and smirks.

Yoruichi whips up in one smooth motion before crushing her entire body against him; breasts against his chest, hipbones against his stomach. She draws blood from his lip when she bites it, his hands deep into her hair, fingers cupping the back of her head to angle her mouth in just the right way.

Byakuya slams her against a smooth rock surrounding the springs, the impact thumping into her ribs.

Her pants turn into tumble-edged moans as his fingers slide down, jamming them knuckle high into her, before sliding them out and jerking back in. Yoruichi rolls her head up against the rock, staring at the foggy night sky, stars of her own lighting up before her eyes as he does it over and over.

She grips his wrist to either pull it away or urge him closer, Yoruichi can’t decide, so he does for her, by trailing kisses up her bare shoulder. His thumb pushes against her clit in large circular patterns, fingers still inside, a moan of his own muffled against her skin as she clenches around them.

Yoruichi’s golden eyes fly open when Byakuya curls his fingers against a place inside which sends shudders up and down her back. She groans his name when he does it again, shoulders tense, the muscles in her neck cording with the strain.

Her sleek, strong legs come around his waist, and she snarls, quietly, “I’m tired of foreplay! If you’re going to fuck me, do it already!”

Byakuya only cups her breasts in his palms, soft and heavy, index fingers swiping over her nipples to aggravate her.

Yoruichi bares her teeth like a cat, and Byakuya is sure if she had fangs, her snarl would be no less fierce. His controlled expression barely changes.

“You’re never going to learn patience, are you, Yoruichi?”

She can hear the laughter in his voice, and in any other situation Yoruichi would appreciate it – but she isn’t in any other situation.

Yoruichi rolls her pelvis against him and his erection presses against her inner thigh, leaving a trail of pre-cum against her skin. She grins when his eyelids flutter, the muscles in his back tensing beneath her palms.

When he opens his eyes again, they’re so dark she can see her own reflection inside them.

Byakuya kisses her quickly, “have it your way, then.”

Yoruichi doesn’t have time to gloat; she gasps when he guides the softly rounded head between the lips of her sex, pushing inside without resistance. They meet with a wet, warm sound. He muffles a groan against the side of her neck. Yoruichi bites her lip and whines as he sinks in balls-deep, solid and unbelievably hot inside and against her body.

Yoruichi watches the muscles in his arms strain as he grips her hips. Her back flattens against the rock, head back, lips parting when he slowly draws back and slams back into her. She says something, but Yoruichi can’t hear herself speak against the fog and the noise of her heart.

She doesn’t know what to do with her hands, so she presses them against his own, fingers lacing into his.

Only when his eyes meet hers in a soft, slow way does Yoruichi regret it.

She huffs and slaps them against his shoulders instead. He slams into her with more force than necessary in response.

“It’s just sex; don’t think this means anything, Byakuya.”

Byakuya bites her neck in answer.

Yoruichi can’t help the cries that escape when he begins to rock against her, hard enough to knock the air from her lungs. Her thighs quiver and sweat begins to drip from between her collarbones. Byakuya dips his head to lick it away, making her cuss.

She gasps in surprise when he suddenly moves to turn her around, Yoruichi’s hands secured, palm-flat against the rock, head falling between her arms. Locks of her hair fall all around her face, a few trailing between her shoulders.

Yoruichi begins to move with him now; drawing away when he does, meeting him again as he thrusts into her. Water begins to splash about their knees, the sound of flesh meeting flesh muffled by the steam.

Her breasts jar with each of his movements, heat beginning to sweep into every part of her. Moisture drips from the ends of her hair. Byakuya’s palms begin to slide unsteadily against her hips, sweat and water and slick skin.

Yoruichi lifts her head to watch him from over one shoulder, so he takes the opportunity to lean down and kiss her. It’s sloppy and hurried, all tongues and rough bites. He doesn’t protest as she moves to face him, hands pushing him down against the rocks at their feet. Yoruichi easily climbs into his lap, thighs over his, arms coming about his neck.

He leans in to say something in her ear, but Yoruichi can’t make out the words; she doesn’t need to.

Byakuya’s palms run soothingly up and down her back, fingers winding into her hair, her breath on his neck. They look at each other through the steam, out of breath. Then Yoruichi grins, and it sends heat down his back when she does.

Yoruichi reaches between them to grasp his cock, quickly sliding her hand over him to push him inside her again. His eyes close as she lowers herself into his lap, pressing against him as firmly as she can.

His hands move around her middle as Yoruichi beings a rhythm; slowly rolling her hips into him, drawing up and pressing down. The water ripples around them as she does.

Byakuya watches her face through half-lidded eyes, her cheeks flushed, strands of hair sticking to her neck and jaw. She sees him watching and pants his name to tease.

Yoruichi lowers her head to rest it against his shoulder, biting the flesh there to muffle her moans. His hips move up to meet her every thrust. Byakuya wraps his arms securely around her waist, feeling her quiver and shake against him. Yoruichi groans his name as he lowers his lips to trail her throat, licking the moisture away, teeth scraping.

Only once were they ever gentle with each other, but neither of them have mentioned it since.

Yoruichi kisses his temple and bites his ear, fingers in his hair, over his back, down his arms. Although he tries to hide it, she knows he’s close now; his grip tightens around her and his pants are more irregular, quiet as they are.

She hums as Byakuya rubs a few fingers over her lips, and she sucks one into her mouth in a suggestive manner. Yoruichi sucks on them as his other hand moves between them, his fingertips scraping her clit. Yoruichi tilts her hips to allow him further access, a noise escaping her when he pulls the fleshy hood away with his free hand and flicks her exposed clit with his thumb. A blaze lights within her with every touch he makes.

Yoruichi bites her lips, head tilting back, his mouth immediately kissing up her bare throat. She begins to thrust harder and faster against him. She winces when his hipbones crash against her own, her hands resting on his firm abdominals to feel him tense. His breath is hot and moist against her ear as Byakuya urges her to climax.

Her back arches and she hisses slowly through her teeth, knuckles turning white as they grasp his arms, and when he rubs her clit again Yoruichi tumbles swiftly over the edge. He holds her as she comes in his lap, lips against his ear, mumbling incoherently.

Yoruichi’s chest heaves as she pulls away, flushed, short of breath, sweat and water dripping down her neck and breasts. Byakuya kisses her, her tongue moving into his mouth lazily. When she catches her breath, Yoruichi moves from him, knees quivering. Her thighs are shining with water and her own climax.

Yoruichi kneels before him, and Byakuya grips her shoulders to push her back. “I’m fine,” he says, though his voice wavers slightly.

She rolls her eyes. “Shut up. It’s not fair unless you come, too.”

Byakuya tries to retort, but it comes out in a moan when she licks the head, swiping pre-cum and water against her lips.

It only takes a few licks and sucks before Byakuya comes, fast and sudden, stars exploding before his eyes. Her hands grip his shuddering thighs, and his fingers rest tensely against her neck.

Yoruichi lifts her head and licks a dollop of cum from the corner of her mouth, grinning. “Told you so,” she says, her voice smoky and self-satisfied.

He can taste salt on her lips when she kisses him, slowly, his hands cupping either side of her head. Yoruichi is the first to pull away and begin to leave the spring, before Byakuya stops her by grabbing her wrist. She doesn’t look at him.

“Why do you always leave?”

He strokes the tender spot along her pulse with his thumb, waiting for an answer.

Yoruichi pulls away and wraps her arms around herself. He can’t see her face, but he can hear the hesitance in her words.

“I don’t stay because I’m not your wife, Byakuya. It’s not my place.”

Byakuya averts his eyes, staring thoughtfully at the steaming water.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t.”

They look at each other through the fog, silent.

Yoruichi lowers her arms and shakes the water from her hair. “It doesn’t matter. It’s still not my place. A wife stays by a man’s side, not his lover. You’re thinking too much into this, Byakuya.”

She bends to gather her clothes, pulling them on sloppily, not bothering to tie them closed. She looks at him from over her shoulder, lashes lowered. Yoruichi has trouble reading the expression on his face, but she knows he’s unsatisfied with her answer.

“Next week, then? We don’t have to have sex again, if you don’t want to.”

Byakuya shakes his head and sighs. He doesn’t speak.

“Suit yourself, I suppose. You’re stubborn as ever. I’ll be here if you change your mind.”

Yoruichi hesitates for a moment before she pulls the robes closer, and leaves without looking back.

After she’s gone, Byakuya looks to where she’d been standing only seconds before. She always leaves first. Not because she doesn’t want to stay, but because she doesn’t want to become attached. Yoruichi thinks he doesn’t know, so Byakuya doesn’t tell her.

He doesn’t tell her because he doesn’t know what to call this, because it's not love, nor hate - but he knows it can be either.


End file.
